Lost Boys: Invasion of the Damned
by Taylor Moore
Summary: Just when they thought the vampires were gone - Santa Carla is once again plagued by the undead. Only this time, a certain someone finds themselves turned. Post movie. Rated T for gore, language and some romance. EXTRA CHAPTER ADDED!
1. Turn

**Author Note**

Hey, guys! I've been reading your reviews, and you asked for a sequel so here be it! (Yes, that_ was_ intentional!) I was really surprised by them - People like my stories! **Yay!**

**GEORGE WON BRITAIN'S GOT TALENT! WHOOO!** Sorry. He really,_ really_ deserved to win.

Just a little side note: That other story I just started, it's just to tide people over while I suffer from writer's block. It's not going to be as quickly uploaded as this, and it's just a bit of fun. I also don't know when I shall complete it. If you have any requests or ideas, feel free to PM me!

Thanks to Blackfishy for doing so!

Hope you guys enjoy this next story! (It's all my imagination, so I hope it doesn't suck!)

**Story Start**

Three months had passed since they had killed the vampires. Max and his boys were long gone.

Sam's family had managed to rebuild the house - **eventually**. It had taken a long,_ long_ stay at a local hotel. They had had to get friends of the family to repair the plumbing and the lights. It had taken_ hours _to clean the blood from the walls; with some reluctant help from the Frog brothers. The bodies had been buried in the backyard; nobody would know - the vampires had been living in that cave for years, and nobody lived close by.

Star and Laddie had moved in with them. Sam didn't mind sharing a room with Laddie; Michael obviously didn't mind sharing a room with Star.

The Frog brothers' parents had passed away in their sleep. They hadn't reacted much at first; but one night they just broke down. Strange; they had always talked badly of their parents. They told Blanche they could have, **should** have done something to stop it. She'd _never_ seen them that upset before.

Edgar had been going out with Blanche. Alan and Sam knew about it, of course. It was pretty obvious; whenever a guy walked into the store, he would either stare at them or put his arm around her. Or **both**.

Now it was midnight. The moon was high in the sky. Taking in a breath, Skylar smiled. The boardwalk was becoming more and more deserted; people always went missing late at night.

Locals knew that now was a good time to go home; But Skylar couldn't. He had a job to do. He had orders from **David**.

After all, he couldn't go against the** head vampire** unless he had a death wish.

...

Blanche was sitting alone on what looked like a stone slab, hugging her knee. The sky was pitch black, and the moon was red.

Wait -** _red_**?

A dark, blood red to be exact. She was sitting on a cliff, away from the edge. In front of her was a long valley that stretched beyond the horizon. She had a feeling she'd been here before. Why she didn't know.

Two groups of people appeared, one on either side of the valley.

_Armies_.

One side consisted of what could only be vampires. Wait; why would the undead be out? Sure, the sky was black, but the ground and surroundings were bright, visible. If the sky hadn't been black, she could have thought it was daylight.

What about the other army? _...Ask a silly question._

They held stakes, bows and arrows, cloves of garlic, flasks of holy water, guns... They were obviously slayers. Two familiar figures lead the group.

Edgar and Alan.

_Shit_.

The vampires bared their fangs and attacked. Total carnage engulfed all; some mortal, some dead. Limbs flew out in all directions, blood glazed the ground. Several vampires lay on the ground, screaming with stakes in their hearts or because of a sudden shower of holy water. Someones head flew to the ground, rolling until it hit a rock. Veins and tendons hung from where a neck should have been. The eyes were wide open in shock, but glazed over.

For some strange, wicked reason, Blanche found herself laughing. Laughing _maniacally_.

That is, until she saw Edgar. He had just driven a stake through a young vampire's heart. A young, female vampire's heart.

Oh, dear God.

It was her!

She fell on her knees, supporting herself with one arm as blood poured out of the wound. Edgar carried on slaying the vampires. Blanche had stopped laughing and was now beside herself. Literally. The stake protruded from her. She could've sworn her sternum was sticking out of her shirt. The vampire stared at her with lifeless, empty eyes.

'You left the window open.' She whispered before collapsing in a bleeding pile.

...

Blanche shot up, shaking and sweating.

Just a dream.

She breathed out and put her hand on her heart. A rapid heartbeat hit it. Then someone clamped their hand to her mouth, pushing her back onto the bed.

'Don't move.' An unfamiliar voice commanded her in a violent whisper.

Damn it. She had left the window open.

'This might hurt, by the way.' He continued. 'Nothing personal, miss. I'm just following orders.'

Her eyes widened with shock as his canines grew. He pulled her head to the side, sweeping her hair from her neck casually. He laughed as he got closer to her neck.

She desperately tried to struggle, tried to cry out for help. Nothing happened. No noise or movement came. She was in a trance, either going to die or be turned. Whether she liked it or not.

She closed her eyes tight as his teeth sank into her flesh. A feeling of dread and disgust filled her as he sucked and licked the wound. It was grotesque, unwanted.

After what felt like an eternity, he stopped, giving her neck one final lick, making her shudder. He laughed and brought his arm to his teeth. He winced as he tore into his wrist. He offered the wound to Blanche, who instinctively turned away. Her movement was still restricted; she couldn't move her legs or arms just yet.

He grabbed her jaw and pinched her nose, forcing her to open her mouth. He forced her to feed. The revolting liquid oozed down her throat. He stroked her hair.

'Good girl.' He laughed.

Taking away his wrist, he scraped his lips against hers.

'My name's Skylar.' He said, laughing. 'I'll come back real soon.'

Leaving her in the trance he thumped on the wall.

...

Edgar's eyes snapped open at the sound. A loud thud from Blanche's room. He and Alan sat up, looking to each other in alarm.

'She's one of us now!' Someone yelled. 'You hear me? Damn Frogs!' A small laugh followed. 'Damn Frogs!'

The boys shot from their beds and rushed to unlock her bedroom door. Forcing it open, they found Blanche crying, lying flat on her back, small trails of blood running from her neck and throat. The window was wide open. The guy appeared to be gone.

'I'm sorry.' Her voice was barely a whisper. They could only just hear it. 'He turned me.'

A tear fell from her face, quickly followed by another, then another. Alan went to the window, looking out. Edgar sat on her bed and scooped her up in his arms, trying not to hurt her. Her head rested on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat.

'It's going to be OK, Blanche. Trust me. It'll be alright.'

He tried his best to comfort her; but somewhere in his heart he knew that she was a goner. She was going to be one of them. They didn't know who the head vampire was. He only had one choice

He had to _kill _her when she came back.

'Don't leave me.' He thought. '_Please_.'

'Edgar.' Alan said. 'There's no one out there.'

He looked to Blanche, whose breathing was beginning to slow.

'I'm sorry.' She repeated, her voice even quieter.

Her eyes closed and her head fell heavy. Edgar stared in shock.

'No.' He muttered.

Alan shook his head. He didn't know what to feel. 'She's one of them.'

Edgar just held her close, gently rocking back and forth. This couldn't possibly be happening. First his parents, now his girlfriend.

His name meant 'protector of the good', for Christ's sake; he wasn't exactly living up to his name, was he?

...

**A/N:** If you don't believe me, check for yourselves. Edgar does indeed mean 'Protector of the Good'. Alan means 'Rock' and Blanche means 'White'. I only know this because I'm sad enough to check. ...I was looking up the meaning of my name, OK?! Hahaha, amazing what you can find out!


	2. Never Be Like You

**Author Note**

Isn't the Internet wonderful? I was just checking on my you-tube and there's this new comment there. Here is what it said, and I quote;

'Damn white boy fucking geek. I'll smoke you straight up nigga.'

...Yeah. I'm pretty used to stuff like this, I suffer from quite a bit of abuse. Could be worse - but come on, this is weird!

This guy is 19, and I'm 15. **Wow, that's a tough guy!** Then, I'm a _girl_, and my user name implies that I am indeed a geek. See if you can find me!

Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter Start**

The Frog brothers lay her back in her bed, locking the windows and closing the curtains to stop her from going through any more pain. They both knew what was going to happen; at some point in the afternoon she would wake up, probably frightened out of her wits. They would have to watch her carefully, stop her from escaping the house and making her first kill. They might even have to lock her in the room to stop her from attacking them. Neither of them could get it out of their minds.

_Blanche was one of them._

The thought scared and repulsed them to the point where they couldn't sleep. They just lay in their room in an amiable silence.

...

The dream happened again. Except this time, everything was clearer. The moon drew her from the cliff. She jumped down and landed with cat-like grace. She was _so close_; she could feel rushes of air as people ran past her, she dodged the man's head as it narrowly missed her own. She could smell the blood; but she didn't know what to think of that. On one hand, it smelled vile and made her want to be sick; on the other, it made her feel alive, almost _hungry_.

She saw Edgar and Alan on the other side of the fray; there was a girl near Edgar. A familiar feeling of dread hit Blanche as he drove the steak into her before simply walking away. Not long after that he looked over in her direction, away from the corpse and into her eyes. He seemed to look sorrowful for a second before glaring at her. Alan did the same. The corpse behind them was on her knees, balancing on her arm, the stake once again sticking out of her. Blanche looked to her, then to the Frog brothers - who were giving her the look of death.

She took two steps back and found herself on the cliff, once again next to the body.

'I told you.' She said.

'A little too late, don't you think?'

The corpse-her tilted her head sideways, her eyes blank and lifeless. Blanche tried to wake herself up. Something was stopping her. She concentrated hard and pushed the barrier in her mind. Then she was overpowered by a splitting pain in her temple.

She cried out in pain. 'What?'

'You're not going to be able to get out.'

'Talk about breaking the fourth wall.' She said. 'Now you've got me lucid dreaming.'

The corpse gave a wry smile. 'You never know. One day your life may turn out like this.'

Blanche gave a surprised laugh. 'Yeah, right! I'll never be like you!'

The corpse stared again, pausing slightly before talking again. 'You're already halfway there.'

'_What_?'

The corpse shook her head. 'You'll see. Just watch your eyes.'

...

Blanche's eyelids fluttered open; they almost instantly snapped shut afterwards. The curtains were closed - but the_ light_. The light was blinding her. What the **hell **was going on?

Ah, yes. That **vampire**. What did he say his name was?

_...Skylar_. That filthy asshole. Wait until she got her hands on him. She'd rip his heart out, tear his limbs from him and scatter the pieces all over the boardwalk, painting it red with his fucking blood.

Oh, my god. She'd never thought that way about anyone - not even when she hated Sam.

Shit. The transformation had started; and she knew what was going to happen next.

She was going to crave blood; and god knew that Edgar and Alan wouldn't let her out of her room, let alone the building. Then a question popped into her head that chilled her now half-vampire blood;

_What if she tried to kill them?!_


	3. Heartbeat

**Author Note**

Oh, God, hi guys! So, SO sorry for not updating sooner. DAMN WRITER'S BLOCK! Well, the result of that are some cool ideas that I hope to get completed soon!

I'm a beta reader now! Anyone need a hand with a story?

**Chapter Start**

Blanche had managed to sleep for another couple of hours. The sun was starting to set, making it easier on her eyes. She lay in bed, trying to come to terms with what could - and would - happen soon. She had to remember the breathing she'd taught Laddie that night. If she felt like she needed blood, she would have to take long, deep breaths. It might not stop her, but it would hopefully help her to cope.

The door slowly opened. Edgar reluctantly walked into the room and sat on the bed. He looked at the floor.

'Hi.'

She was a little hurt when he didn't reply. Usually he gave her a mutter or even a small nod of recognition - but here was Edgar, her _boyfriend_, completely ignoring her.

'Are you going to say anything?'

There was a pause. An awkward, lengthy pause. Blanche was now sitting up, holding her knees. Neither of them said a word. Then Edgar sighed.

'I'm sorry.' He said.

'What for?'

'Not doing anything. Hell, I never even thought about checking the window before you went to sleep. And now this.'

'Edgar. It's all right, I'm the one who messed up - and kinda payed the price for it.'

He looked at her in shock. She looked perfectly normal besides the trickles of dried blood. Her fingernails were a little bit longer; they were not claws, but had grown enough to notice a change. He was close beside her. Her breath wasn't that bad. Yet. She was still as pretty as ever.

Blanche looked to the side, forgetting about the mirror on the wall. She saw Edgar's reflection clearly; her own was a hazy, translucent blur. A ghost, even. Of course, she knew it would happen - she just couldn't believe it.

She held her head in her hands, ashamed of herself. To be one of them... It was disgusting. A disgrace. Tears fell from her face, staining the sheets on her lap. She tried to hide the fact that she was sobbing.

She failed.

'Blanche?'

She kept her head down, even when Edgar placed a hand on her back. It didn't really soothe her much.

After realising that she wasn't going to pounce on him and drain him, Edgar pulled his arm around Blanche, keeping her head as far away from his neck as was possible. She sobbed into his shoulder. He found himself moving his head and kissing her gently. She gasped slightly before returning the kiss. They moved into a more comfortable position; her lying back in the bed and him lying slightly on top of her, leaning in.

The kiss gradually turned passionate. He held her shoulders while her hand moved from his chest to his shoulder and then his neck. She could feel his pulse. God, that felt good. Blood rushing through his veins. She could feel the muscles in her forehead twisting and changing shape.

_Oh, shit._

Edgar found himself pushed back as Blanche buried her face in the pillow. Her breath looked jagged and shaky with hunger. He gently rubbed her back, trying to calm her.

It had been strange. She'd felt his pulse, heard his heart beating close to hers. It was so _loud_; it sounded like she had her ear to his chest. If she hadn't stopped, what would've happened?

She would have killed him. Bitten his neck while he was distracted and fed from him. She'd been so close from fully becoming a... A damn vampire!

She knew he was trying to help. She supposed it was difficult for them both. Well, those last moments after she'd been turned had been fairly traumatic.

She had eventually returned to normal; well, as normal as she could be now. Her breathing only shook now because she was crying. Edgar lay next to her now, gently wiping away the tears with his thumb, holding her and occasionally giving her a small peck on the lips or cheek. She cried herself to sleep.

...

The first person Blanche saw when she woke up was Edgar. He had an arm loosely draped over her. He lay on top of the bed - odds were that he hadn't moved at all. His breathing was deep and slow; as was his heartbeat. It would be so easy just to nip his neck and -

**No!** She _couldn't_. She didn't even want to _dream_ about doing that to anyone, especially him.

He shuffled closer in his sleep, wrapping his arm that little bit tighter around her and sighing. She blushed a little.

What time was it? She moved to see the clock as gently as possible.

11.30pm. Alan would be downstairs, closing up.

'Should I wake Edgar?' She thought. 'Alan probably needs help.'

Staring at him for a few seconds, she decided against it. He looked pretty peaceful. Brushing her lips lightly against his, she settled back down to sleep.

...

A/N: I can't write fluff very well, can I? Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyways!


	4. You don't have the guts

**Author Note**

Hey guys! Oh, dear. I'm not doing too well with updating! I'm getting worse and worse at this. Well, the holidays will soon be upon us, so I should be updating more and more while eagerly awaiting Lost Boys: The Tribe! CANNOT KEEP MY EXCITEMENT TO MYSELF!

My copy of Reign of Frogs #1 will be here around the same time. Hm. Just four more to go! At least while I wait, my sister's away for the weekend and some of the nice people here (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!) can keep me occupied and talk to me. Nice of you!

I'm gonna end up doing Author Diaries again if I'm not careful! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter Start**

Sam had entered the comic book store to find a very depressed Alan. He supported his head with his arm, leaning on the counter, back to the TV. He stared at the floor, not taking his eyes from it.

'Hey.' Sam said.

Alan's mouth twitched a little.

'It's a start.' Sam thought.

'Where's Edgar?'

'Upstairs. He might come down later.'

'What about Blanche?'

Alan pulled a pained expression, still staring at the floor.

'What?'

'She won't be coming down.'

'Why?'

Alan sighed. Sam thought his breath was a little shaky.

'Last night, Sam, a... A_ vampire _got into her room.'

Sam's jaw dropped.

'No way.'

Alan nodded slightly.

'She's not... She didn't?'

'Yeah. Unfortunately, the vampire turned her. Blanche is a half-vampire.'

His free hand clenched into a fist. His stare turned into the look of death.

...

Two days had passed since then. Nobody really had the heart to mention killing her. Although it pained them, it was an issue that wouldn't suddenly disappear. They would have to discuss it and carry it out sooner or later.

Sam had been appearing every day to help and comfort in any way he could. Now the Frog brothers had stopped speaking to anyone altogether. They never left the store during the day and didn't come downstairs at night. Sam was staying overnight when they plucked up the courage to talk.

'We have to do something.'

Alan nodded at his brother. 'If we don't, Blanche is just going to get worse and worse until she dies.'

Edgar sighed. 'OK. What time is it?'

Sam glanced at his watch. '11.55.'

Edgar nodded. 'Get the stakes, Alan. I've got a plan.'

...

Blanche opened her eyes, staring at the clock. Midnight. A small crack of light shone into the dark room from the living room. She heard three dull voices. Edgar and Alan; and Sam? What was he doing here? Never mind that now.

She quickly got dressed and tugged a brush through her tangled hair. She pulled a choker around her neck in disgust to hide the bite marks, wiped the blood stains away as best she could and opened her door.

There didn't seem to be anyone around when she stuck her head out from her door. She took a step forward, straightening her back.

'Guys?'

No answer came. Odd. Usually there would be some response.

'Hello? Guys?'

Someone covered her mouth, gripping her head. She gasped.

Sam and Alan had her pinned to the wall by her arms. Edgar stood in front of her, stake in hand. She looked down and nodded, closing her eyes and bracing herself for the pain.

'Almost like my dream.' She thought.

Edgar seemed to hesitate; Blanche could tell he didn't want to do it. He was uneasy, a little bit scared. She noticed he took a deep breath and a step forward. He was about to drive the stake into her heart when a nearby window was smashed to pieces.

'Hey!' Someone yelled.

Edgar turned towards them. It was the same voice as that night.

Blanche opened an eye to find Skylar - _bastard,_ she thought - standing near the window with two other boys. One had mid-length green hair and blue eyes. The other had long, black hair and shocking green eyes that made his skin look paler than it already was. All were dressed in black. One stood on either side of Skylar, whose hair seemed to glow silver in the moonlight from what was once a window. He pulled a smirk when he saw what Edgar was doing.

'You don't have the guts, do you?' He laughed bitterly. 'Go on, then. Kill her. You make yourself out to be such a tough, brutal killer. You don't have the heart to destroy the woman you love.'

There was a brief pause. Edgar glared at him.

'Just as I thought.'

With another mocking laugh, Skylar clicked his fingers. The vampires lunged towards them; one to Sam, the other to Alan. Both were now captured, arms loosely gripped behind their backs; the claws dug into the flesh of their wrists. Skylar advanced on Edgar. He bent Edgar's arm behind his back. He winced in pain. Blanche found herself growling.

'Let them go!'

Skylar looked at her.

'What was that?'

'You heard me. Let them all go.'

'Or else what?'

'You'll have to answer to me.'

He laughed bitterly.

'How's a pretty girl like yourself supposed to stop me, hm?'

'Try me.'

There was a pause. Laughing slightly, Skylar let go of Edgar, pushing him slightly forward. He stared into the slayers eyes.

'Stay there, would you?'

Edgar stood there, motionless. His eyes were glazed over, his heartbeat and his breathing slower than normal. He was more or less defenceless - just as Blanche had been the other night. Skylar smiled.

'Actually, I think we should try something.' He looked to Edgar and then back to Blanche.

He bared his fangs, moving closer to Edgar.

_Oh, no._

_He was going to kill him too!_


	5. I thought we killed you

**Author Note**

Hi!

I'm really, _REALLY_ sorry for not updating sooner again - **SO MUCH SCHOOL WORK**! Five page essays are so boring. I'm getting bad at this. MUST UPDATE SOONER AGAIN! Well, the summer holidays started today, so I'll have six weeks to write and what-have-you. I am on holiday one of those weeks, but we'll see what happens then. Whether or not I'll have internet access is an issue. If I don't I'll stick to writing in notebooks until I come back, so I can update quicker. TOP PRIORITY!

I'm _SO_ happy! I now own Reign of Frogs 1 and 2! They **ROCK**! For those who are thinking of getting them, I suggest you do. I won't give anything away; apart from the fact that I don't really see Edgar living in a_ trailer_. That's pretty much my only nit-pick there... well, the continuity in the second one's a little off. One minute Alan has facial hair, then Edgar has it in the next panel. The facial expressions in the second one are a little goofy too. Those are my only gripes; besides that, they are awesome.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

A quick note to Nightcrawlerlover about the last chapter : Um... I didn't misspell defenceless. It's just that in the UK, that's how you spell it.

Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter Start**

'No!'

Skylar glanced at Blanche. Smirking, he walked towards her.

'I'll do anything if you just let them go unharmed.' She said.

He eyed her up and down, filling her with hate and disgust.

'Come back with us and we'll leave them alone. If you don't, we kill them all.'

She hesitated for a second. Leave the house with them or everyone dies. On one hand, nobody would get hurt if she left; on the other, she would be alone with another gang of vampires. She didn't want anyone to die. It would be difficult, but it had to be done. She nodded solemnly.

'Right choice.'

'Blanche!'

She turned to look at Sam, who was now pinned to the wall by the green haired guy. The other had Alan in a headlock, one arm behind him.

'Don't do it.' He said.

Alan simply stared at her, struggling to breathe let alone say anything.

She sighed. 'It's the only way, Sam. I'm sorry, guys.'

Skylar grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her to the hole in the wall.

'Let's go.' He said, pulling his other arm around her waist.

'I'll kill him.' Edgar thought, the trance starting to lift. 'If he tries anything with Blanche, I'll _kill _him.'

Blanche looked Edgar straight in the eye.

'I love you.' She mouthed to him.

Skylar dragged her to the edge of what had once not been the hole in the wall.

'Lets go.'

The other vampires threw Sam and Alan to the ground and ran. They jumped from the building with that awful screech. Looking to Edgar, Skylar laughed.

'I think you can move now.'

Edgar twitched as all his senses returned to him at once. He began to step forward before Skylar jumped from the building, floating in mid air with a smug face.

'Better luck next time.'

With that, he was gone.

...

The cold air whipped her face as Blanche flew in Skylar's grip. The lights of the boardwalk were tiny specks below her. Even the Ferris wheel looked tiny; they must have been pretty high up. Skylar let her go for a split second. When she didn't scream, he grabbed her again.

'You're no fun.' He said.

'Trust me, I'd rather fall than go anywhere with you.'

'Don't tempt me. If I had a choice, I'd have killed you the other day.'

'So why didn't you? You some kind of wuss?'

The green haired boy laughed. Skylar glared at him. He stopped, but struggled to keep a straight face.

'You've got David to thank.'

'What?'

Skylar gave a cold smile as they got closer to the ground. He threw Blanche down, making her lose her balance as he gracefully landed. He hauled her up and dragged her into a small building nearby. They walked with his two friends behind them. Stopping in front of a large wooden door, Skylar pushed Blanche back into his two friends, who gripped her arms tightly enough to draw blood. She winced slightly. Skylar cupped her chin.

'Now, smile pretty.' He said. 'I don't think David would be happy with a moody girl.'

He pushed the door open and took a few almost timid steps. The room looked dark, and it was hard to see from where Blanche was being held. She heard Skylar gulp.

'David, we got her.' He said.

'Bring her in.'

Skylar tilted her head, motioning inside. They started to walk, but Blanche didn't want to.

'_Move_.' The black haired one said.

He shoved her, forcing her to take a few steps. Soon she was inside the room. The boys let her go.

The only light came from the fire in front of a chair. It was so dark and the fire was so small that barely anything besides the chair and everyone's faces were visible; except for whoever was sitting in it. They had their back to everyone.

'So.' He said. 'It's been a long time, Blanche.'

David turned around in his chair. He looked exactly as before. Same bleach-blond hair, same outfit, same crooked smile.

'David. Can't say I'm happy to see you.'

'Oh, come on. You can't be _that _upset.'

He looked to her arms. Blood had stained the sleeves of her t-shirt.

'And how exactly did this happen, Skylar?' He stared at the younger boy, pointing to her arms.

'Search me.'

David rolled his eyes.

'So, how come you're here? I thought we killed you.' Blanche said.

'Don't flatter yourself. It takes more than antlers to kill a vampire. Even if it does pierce the heart.'

'I thought they went right **through** your heart?'

He laughed slightly. 'No. Just put a little hole in the side. Not enough to kill me.'

He stood and pulled his jacket back enough to reveal a small hole in his shirt. True enough, there was a small collection of holes on the side of his chest; few were near his heart.

'Oh, my god!' She thought. 'I think I'm gonna** puke**!'

'So, tell me. Why am I here?' She said, trying to keep her voice even.

He smiled, walking up to her. 'You, Blanche, are just the bait. We'll keep you here until your little friends find us.'

'And then what?'

He smirked, looking her directly in the eye.

'You'll just have to wait and see.'

He looked to the boys.

'Take her into the spare room with the other one. Lock the door and leave her there. You don't touch her or attempt to talk to her. Or else there'll be hell to pay. And, for god's sake, try not to make her bleed. You know you go crazy when you smell blood.'

The boys grabbed her arms again, although not as hard as before. They started to drag her away. Skylar stayed in the room after they left.

'So, what will you do with her when we get rid of her friends?' He asked.

'Hm. We do need a girl in the group. When we get rid of those idiots, we'll force her into her first kill. But for the meantime, keep giving her blood. We don't want her going crazy.'

'Of course.' Skylar said, leaving the room.

As David sat down in front of the fire again, a thought emerged into his head. Turning Blanche into a half-vampire was probably painful enough for the boys; _what if one of them became her first_ _kill?_


	6. Memories or Dreams

**Author note**

Hi, guys! God, it was so warm in what would usually be Scotland in all it's overcast and cloudy glory! It's been a slow and not very productive holiday so far. So, here I am, updating not very quickly. I must say that I want to get this story finished ASAP so I can move on - don't get me wrong, I love writing it! I've had a good bit of writers block recently, but I've not been slacking off. I've got two stories finished (One shots) and another two in the works. It's just that schoolwork got the better of me in the last weeks of school. Again, I'm really sorry!

22 days to go! Obsessed Lost Boys fans like myself will know what I'm talking about! **Cannot wait!!1**

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! This time, we're bringing back an old friend who was briefly mentioned in the last story!

**Chapter Start**

Erika walked down the boardwalk, a gentle breeze running through her curls. Since Blanche had come home, she'd felt safer on the boardwalk. Edgar and Alan had told her everything that had happened; well, most of it was probably exaggerated. How they could kill a vampire in a bath was beyond her. The most important thing was that Blanche was home, safe and well. A rush of relief had filled her that day;

She had gone to see the Frog brothers and ask how they were coping. Blanche had been sitting by the counter, and all Erika could do was give her a huge hug and apologise.

'For what?' Blanche had asked.

'Being an idiot. I shouldn't have left you alone when there was a band onstage. Did you have a seizure?'

Blanche nodded. 'The strobes hit me and the vampires caught me.'

Erika looked distressed.

'Hey, it's not your fault!' Blanche said. 'It's nobody's fault, Erika. Don't apologise.'

'So we're still friends?'

Blanche laughed a little and knocked her head playfully. 'The best!'

'What about Al and Eddie?' Erika whispered, raising an eyebrow.

When Blanche had blushed, she had to ask.

'You're not going out with one of them?' She whispered.

Blanche nodded.

'Which one?' Erika said.

Blanche whispered his name in her ear. Erika stared at her, eyes wide open.

'Seriously?' She said.

Blanche nodded.

'I had a feeling one of them liked you, but I wouldn't have thought he did!'

'Well...' Blanche's voice trailed off.

'Well, what?'

'Alan did something the other day.' She murmured.

'Did something? What kind of something?'

She blushed and whispered into Erika's ear again.

'You're joking, Blanche!'

She shook her head. 'I'm serious.'

'Someone's a lucky girl! It's difficult for me to find a guy to be my_ friend_, let alone -'

'Shhh! Shut up! They're over there, they'll hear you.'

Sure enough, Edgar and Alan were standing close by, within earshot. It was difficult to tell if they were listening in to the conversation as they flicked through new stock, deciding what to keep and what to sell one-for-me-one-for-the-customers style.

...

Erika found herself standing outside the same store now.

Something felt strange about the store. It was closed, the lights were on upstairs.

12.15. Strange. Usually Edgar and Alan were asleep sooner than this; Erika often had a walk around the boardwalk before bed and the lights next door were almost always off.

Something flew from the side of the building; two or three somethings actually. Then she would've sworn she could hear the boys yelling.

She walked up to the door and knocked. Being impatient to find out what was going on, she tried the handle.

It was open. Something was very, very wrong.

A twinge of guilt and anxiety hit her as she wandered through the store. It was creepy without the light and music. The clown doll to her side stared at her. Looking at it, she shuddered. She'd never liked it, but the dark made it seem more threatening.

Rushing past it, she made her way to the stairs. She slowly made her way to the door, silently praying not to hit a squeaky step. Reaching the front door, she knocked gently and waited a few minutes.

Nothing.

She knocked again, harder this time. The door opened slowly and a very depressed Alan appeared.

'What was with all the shouting and running around? What's going on?' She asked, frantic.

Looking over his shoulder, she saw Sam and Edgar inspecting a gaping hole in the wall.

'What -'

Alan pulled her inside, closing the door behind her.

'We might need your help.'

...

She was on the cliff edge again. The same dream. Only this time, when she was walking through the crowd, she could see Skylar and his friends - Jeremy, the green haired boy and and Aidan, the black haired guy. They were dangerously close to Edgar, Alan and Sam, who were deep in the frey. Before they could do anything however, Edgar had seen Blanche. Completely avoiding the would-be corpse that was becoming more amiable to Blanche, he ran straight to her.

Eyes wide open, she took a few nervous steps backward. Something about her boyfriend in army gear brandishing a stake made alarm bells ring in her ears, 'DANGER!' screaming through her mind. Eyes locked on her, he sprinted faster, getting ever closer to her. Alan had the other version of her by the wrist, stake raised.

Soon Edgar had an arm around her waist, holding her tightly so she couldn't run away. He looked her in the eye for a second.

'There's nothing else I can do, Blanche.' His voice shook. 'I'm sorry.'

He raised the stake a little.

'I... I forgive you.' She found herself saying.

The other version of her looked on in horror as Edgar dug the stake into her heart.


	7. Plans

**Author Note**

Hi, guys! Argh, I'm not doing well with updating! As soon as I think writers block is away and I begin to celebrate, what should happen but it smacks me in the face again like a brick wall!

If you guys have any ideas at all, whatever happens - but there are enough OCs - be it death, turning, romance or anything else, please leave a review or send me a message because I'm getting really stuck.

Thanks to Blackfishy and Nightcrawlerlover for your reviews! Glad to know the writing is appreciated.

Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and **please send me a message or write a review!**

I'm _REALLY_ sorry that this is mainly dialogue; as I said, I'm running low on ideas.

WARNING: There may be a lot more swearing than usual. Sorry for the foul language, I know it suggest lack of vocabulary, but some characters just don't get along.

**Story Start**

Blanche shot up, breathing heavily. Looking around and sitting up, she found herself in the room her captors had provided. No cliff, no red moon and no vampire version of herself with a stake through her heart. With that thought, a hand shot to her chest.

No stake. As she sighed, a hint of relief came to her.

It was dark and a musty smell drifted in the air. There were no windows in the small room and, from what Blanche could see, not a lot of furniture. Something lay in a heap in the corner opposite from her. She tried to move her hands; then she noticed they were held together with something.

'How original. I'm tied up again.' She muttered, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Looking down onto her lap, she saw the handcuffs that held her hands.

'Kinky bastards!' She thought in disgust.

The door opened suddenly, making her jump.

It was Aidan.

'Getting comfortable, are we?' He said, a menacing tone in his voice.

She glared at him.

'What're you doing in here?'

'Feeding you.'

He held up a knife and smirked.

'**No**.' She said, looking away.

'Yes.' He hissed.

She heard him wince. Then the strange, sweet smell of blood hit her. Inhaling deeply, she didn't notice as he snuck up on her. She sighed, and he pressed his arm to her mouth before she could close it. She struggled for a second.

'Stop it.' He growled. 'Just feed.'

At least the stuff didn't taste as bad now. Actually, she thought it was pretty good. Tangy, a little metallic, but really, really tasty.

Soon Aidan pulled his arm away. She protested, trying to grab his arm.

'No, that's enough. I think you've had more than enough for one night.'

Looking down at her wrists, she started drumming her fingers on the bed.

'Any chance of me getting out of these cuffs?'

'I think not.'

'Don't you think it's a bit _weird _having a girl in handcuffs in a locked room?'

'Only if someone plans on doing things to her. Believe me, none of us are interested.'

'So why am I here?'

'David's orders.'

'Oh, come on.' She laughed. 'There must be more to this than following David.'

'Well, if you must know, you're the bait.'

'Really? So, what's gonna happen?'

'Do you really think I'm that stupid?'

'Actually.' She started.

He growled.

'Well, if you're not, then what's the plan?'

He paused for a moment. She smirked.

'Nobody's even told you. You can't tell me because nobody trusts you enough to tell you.'

'It's not that!' He snapped.

'Oh, yeah? Prove it then.'

'You're little friends are gonna try and find you eventually. Soon we're gonna lead them here, they'll look for you, and then **bam!** We kill them when they find you.'

'Who says that'll work?'

'Your little boyfriend with the headband's the leader, right? He'll be thinking too much about you to notice us.'

It sounded like a really simple plan; she'd expected more from David. This couldn't honestly be the real plan.

'This isn't like one of the Bond movies when the bad guy explains his plan fully when somebody gets captured.' She thought. 'If I'm gonna find out anything, I've got to be sneaky about it.'

'Well, I've already said too much.' Aidan said. 'If you don't mind, I'll just get rid of that' He pointed to the lump in the corner. 'And go. That is, if you don't want it.'

She gave him a confused look. 'What are you talking about?'

'Never mind.' He hauled the body up by an arm, dragging it away without another word.

...

'We almost had him.' Edgar growled, punching the wall repeatedly. Erika grabbed his wrist and tried to lead him away.

'Hey, Edgar, take it easy. Calm down.'

'No.' He snapped. 'We had him. Now he's gone, he's got Blanche and he'll never be back again.' He glared at her.

'What do you mean?'

'I'll explain.' Sam said. 'Blanche was um, kinda... Sorta, um...'

'She was turned into a vampire, for Christ's sake!' Edgar snapped.

Erika's jaw dropped. 'How the hell did-'

'We forgot to check the windows.' Alan mumbled. 'While we were asleep, the vampire got in and bit her. We didn't know until it was too late.'

'Why didn't you guys tell me?'

There was a silence. Nobody answered Erika's question. After a few minutes, she sighed.

'Well, we're gonna have to try and find her. What did the guys look like?'

'There were three of them.' Sam said. 'One of them had green hair, the others had black and blond hair. They were all wearing black and were all around our age.'

She nodded. 'Well, I'll keep watch around the boardwalk. What about you guys?'

'How about we all check the boardwalk every night. Except we all go in different directions.'

'No way.' Said Erika. 'Have you ever seen a horror movie, Sam? If anyone stays away from their friends, they die. I don't think any of us want to turn into vampire food.'

'We're professional vampire hunters. We know what we're doing' Edgar said. 'I think you're the only one who'd be worried about being on your own.'

'Why? I'm older than you.'

'You're blond and you're female.'

'In most horror movies, it's always a blond girl who dies first.'

'Either that or a really ugly person.'

'Thanks, I think.' She said sarcastically. 'In case you haven't noticed, guys, this isn't a horror movie. I think I'll be OK if I'm on the boardwalk. I don't think I'm going anywhere with a few kids your age unless it's really important.'

Edgar's eyes lit up. 'That's it!'

He looked at Erika critically for a second, eyebrows almost touching, then back to the others.

'What's it?' She asked the question in a slightly cautious tone.

Edgar smirked. 'I have a plan.'


	8. A Change: Looking Younger

**Author Note**

Hey, guys! Inspiration struck - thank god for searching writers block on Google! Listening to music is a great help. I'll work on this a chapter at a time and see where it goes.

Thanks to Blackfishy and marshmallow jam for your reviews! They made me smile.

Just read Reign of Frogs 3 today. I won't give anything away, but OH MY GOD, IT'S DRAMATIC!

(If your a die-hard Frog Brothers fan like myself, the ending will shock you.)

Once again, any hints to rid writers block or where I should take the story next, leave me a review or message me! Hope you enjoy this next one!

**Chapter Start**

Do I _have_ to do this, guys?'

Erika stood in front of them, dressed as any typical kid of fifteen would on the boardwalk; short skirt, leather jacket. She was wearing a hell of a lot more makeup than usual. If they hadn't let her leave her hair the way it was, she would've objected completely. Painting her face was _one_ thing; changing her hair was out of the question.

'So, what was this plan of yours, Edgar? To make me look completely different?'

'Nope.' He said. 'To make you look a little younger.'

'_Younger_? I look like David Bowie!'

'No way.' Sam said. 'Trust me, Erika, you look good.'

'This coming from the complete fashion victim.' She thought, rolling her eyes.

'No joke.' He continued. 'You look around our age.'

She took a longer look in the mirror. Usually she'd be found in really baggy jeans and a shirt that covered her shoulders and arms. Here she was in a skirt and a strappy top, with more colour on her face and less black eyeliner. Her usual green converse were replaced by red stiletto heels. She had to admit, she did look **slightly **younger; well, that would've been because the boys were taller than her, heels or no heels. The more she looked, the more she learned to like this version of herself - apart from the stilettos, which were not only uncomfortable but difficult to walk in.

'What does changing the way I look have to do with finding Blanche?'

'This is only phase one of the operation. We've not even begun yet.'

'Here we go.' She sighed, flopping down on the sofa.

Edgar acted as if he hadn't heard her. 'So, Erika goes out soon, looks for the vampires -'

'Hey, Edgar, nobody mentioned this' - She plucked at the jacket - 'Having anything to do with hunting vampires.'

'Do you want to help us find Blanche or not?' He gave her a stern look.

After a brief pause, he continued. 'Right. As I was saying, Erika looks for the vampires, and if she finds them - and she _will_, looking like **that** - she gets them to take her to their place.'

'And how are you guys gonna find me? Who says they won't kill me.'

'You'll be armed.' Alan said. 'We'll give you stakes and holy water. The important thing is if you're gonna kill them, don't kill them all. Take at least one of them hostage.'

'Easier said than done.' Sam said. 'Vampires are stronger than humans, especially human girls.'

Erika glared at them from her seat. Who did the boys think she was? She wasn't some blond bimbo just because of a quick costume change. If she got cornered, she would fight the best she could, aim for the sensitive parts of the male anatomy and run like hell -_ if _she had to. Plus, she had her other self-defence mechanism in her front pocket.

'Well, if I can't use stakes, I could always threaten them with something else.' She said.

'Oh, really? With what, exactly?'

'This group of vampires are all guys, right?'

The boys nodded. With a smirk, she produced a long, sharp pair of scissors from her pocket.

'And what exactly could you use those for?' Alan asked.

Shaking her head, she walked over and whispered in his ear. When she sat back down again, Alan had a look of pure horror on his usually tough looking face. The idea of _that_ happening was enough for the facade to disappear completely in an instant.

'So, with that said, can I go out now?'

'Wait.' Edgar produced two stakes and a water gun. 'You might need these.'

With a nod, she put them in the bag that hung loosely over her shoulder.

'So, I'll leave now, and you guys will leave, when exactly?'

'We'll give you ten minutes. Don't worry, we'll be able to see you, but we'll be hiding.'

'And if I can actually see you?'

'Just look one of us in the eyes or something. We'll get it.'

'Leave through the back.' Sam said. 'It'll be less obvious that you were with us.'

With that she stood, the bag bashing against her hip. 'I'm counting on you guys to follow me.' She pulled the scissors from her bag, snipping at the air quickly. 'If you don't, then you can wave your chance of having kids goodbye.'

She smiled at the boy's expressions as she walked through the door. She wasn't serious - who'd be that brutal to their friends, for crying out loud?

The boardwalk was busy, as per usual. It was Saturday, and almost every Saturday there was a concert going on. Tons of kids would flood the place, knocking into anyone that got in their way. A small throng bashed right into her.

'Ignorant assholes.' She muttered to herself as they charged past without apologising.

The boardwalk was pretty much one of the most popular places to go at this time of the week. The perfect time to get drunk; not a lot of people worked Sundays, or bothered to show up.

She stood near the back of the concert, in case she had to make a quick escape from the undead kidnappers. Feeling a bit shy, she didn't want to dance.

'I wish Blanche were here.' She thought.

She felt a hand clutch her shoulder.

'Hi.' A stranger spoke into her ear. 'Are you new around here?'


	9. Kill

**Author Note**

Hi!

Sorry again for the rubbish update time. I'll try and update as much as I can before Saturday - I go on holiday that day and probably can't update for a week.

The one shots that I finished writing not too long ago might have gone belly-up - I've been reading Reign of Frogs and stuff about Lost Boys 2 and the things I've written just might clash with it. Here's my question - do I change my stories to go with the new movie or keep it the same for 'artistic license'? Help me out here!

Thanks to Nightcrawlerlover for the review/suggestion and to Blackfishy for the unofficial review! They don't go unappreciated.

If anyone has any more great ideas about the story, feel free to let me know.

Hope you like this next chapter!

**Chapter Start**

Erika turned to face the person. It was a boy she didn't know, with silver hair and cold eyes. He had a confident smirk on his face that made her want to punch him in the eye. Resisting temptation, she smiled at him.

'You could say that.' She said.

'Oh, god,_ please_ don't let me blow my cover.' She thought.

'So, what do you think of Santa Carla so far?'

'Whoopee, small talk! What _fun_.' She thought, her hand resting on the pocket containing the scissors.

'It's pretty cool. A little less fun than my old town.'

'Where were you before?'

'Luna Bay.'

'Hmm, I should check it out sometime.'

'This guy can't have a decent conversation to save his life.' She thought.

'So, got any plans for tonight?'

'Just _full _of interesting questions!' She thought.

'Not much.' She said with a slight laugh. 'What about you?'

He shrugged. 'Me and my boys might just walk around the boardwalk, grab a bite to eat and head home.'

He looked at her for a few minutes, head tilted.

'Hey, how about hanging with us?'

From the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Sam's shirt and Edgar's headband. No doubt Alan would be nearby too. She looked to her left, pretending to think, and looked directly at Sam. Nodding, he pushed Edgar a little further into the crowd. Looking back to the boy, she smiled.

'Well, I _would_ if I knew your name.'

'Name's Skylar.' He extended his hand. 'And **you**?'

She took it carefully. 'Erika.'

Instead of shaking, he just held her hand.

'Let's go then.'

With that, he dragged her away. He was hungry, and she seemed perfect.

...

Alan watched as she was dragged away by the vampire. He was scowling more than usual; not only was he getting sick and tired of that guy, he was hiding behind a group of drunk women with _very_ bad body odour.

'At least now I can move.' He thought. 'And hopefully _breathe_!'

Wandering around the gaggle of drunkards, he tried as best he could to follow Erika and the boy from a distance. Edgar and Sam were only a few paces in front of him, making it easy for them to regroup. There was a quick nod from them both.

If Erika had seen them while being dragged off, she was covering it up well. She actually looked really ticked off; probably because of her shoes - stilettos did** not** make good footwear for walking in, let alone being dragged from one side of the boardwalk to the other.

'She's going to kill us later.' He thought.

The boy suddenly vanished into a backstreet with her. The boys quickened their pace to regain sight of her, but two familiar figures got in their way.

'Going somewhere?' The green haired one said.

'Where do you think?' Edgar growled. 'We're getting our friends back.'

'Oh, really?' The other said. 'Is that so? Tell me, how exactly are you gonna do that with us in your way?'

'You won't be in our way for long.' Sam snapped.

The green haired boy laughed. 'Jesus Christ! Do you guys ever give the whole tough guy thing a break? No wonder none of you get girlfriends.'

The three just glared. With a laugh, the vampires lunged, fangs bared.

This was more than a small scuffle; this was an epic, bloodthirsty battle between mortals and vampires - at least it felt that way. To any person who looked their way, it seemed to be a typical teenage boy scrap, usually saved for after school in the schoolyard. An ordinary person couldn't tell that the boys were punching, kicking and tearing at each other for the sake of the whole city. Nothing could stop the groups from annihilating each other; apart from a loud, anguished cry from the backstreet.

The boys felt shivers creep down their spines. Either dropping, climbing off of or pushing the vampires off of them, they rushed over to where Erika had been dragged.

On the ground lay a bloody, mangled body. Standing over it, proudly brandishing a pair of bloody scissors and a holy water gun was Erika. She twirled the scissors on one finger, grinning broadly.

'Knew these would come in handy.' She said. '_He_ wouldn't have been having kids, that's for sure.'

Leaning down, she wiped the blood from them onto Skylar's jacket and returning them to her pocket.

The vampires rounded the corner. Their mouths hung open in shock as they saw Skylar's corpse, a mushy, unrecognisable mess on the ground before the girl's feet. The dark haired one was breathing heavily and shaking a little.

'We- We'll never forgive you for this.' He choked.

'An eye for an eye.' His green haired friend said, glaring at the humans. 'One of **you** has to die too.'

Erika sighed and stepped forward, head lowered. She clutched her bag tightly.

'Take me.' She muttered. '_I_ was the one who did it.'

The dark haired one stepped forward quickly and seized her neck. Just as he was about to bite her, he felt something force through his chest. Pain wracked his body as he fell to his knees. Looking down, he found a stake protruding from him. He glared up at the woman.

'You'll pay for this.' He screeched. '**You'll all** **pay!**'

He quickly looked to his companion, whose arms were held to his back. He had a water pistol to his head. The last thing Aidan saw before he died was Jeremy beginning to cry.


	10. Deus Ex Machina

**Author Note**

Hi! I'm kind of freaking out - my hair isn't black any more (Had the dye removed - it's now a kind of dark brown) and I'm on holiday in tomorrow! Thank god, I can actually leave town for a few days!

Nothings happened so far review/suggestion wise, so I'll just move swiftly on with the next chapter!

P.S. Should I or should I not change an idea to go with Lost Boys 2?

**Chapter Start**

Edgar glared at the vampire that Sam was restraining. He had tried to slump to the ground, but Sam's grip only let him lower his body and bend his knees in an almost-squat. His head was lowered, tears dripping from the eyes. With a scowl, Edgar roughly lifted the vampire's head, forcing him to make eye contact.

'Listen very carefully.' He said. 'You are going to lead us to your cave, or wherever it is you and your friends were staying. No arguments, no excuses.'

'Why should I help _you_?' The vampire snapped. 'You killed my friends.'

'You **will** help us.' Edgar growled as a response, holding a stake to the boy's chest. 'Or it'll be your heart.'

There was a small, sharp snipping noise from in front of them. Erika was leaning on a wall, the infamous scissors in her hand. She kept her eyes on them as she quickly opened and closed them.

'It's either you help us, you get staked or you get castrated then staked.'

Jeremy began to mentally scream at David.

...

_'Those idiots!'_

David stared blankly at the wall. This was unusual. None of his boys ever talked to him mentally unless something bad happened.

_'Jeremy, what's wrong?' _He tried to show some concern.

_'They're dead! The Frogs and some girl killed Aidan and Skylar and are trying to get me to lead them back... Or else it's my balls and my heart.'_

_'What?!' _

Oh, god. This was... _exactly_ how David had planned it! With a satisfied smirk, he tried to sound sympathetic and upset.

_'Do it. We'll surprise them. Trust me. When was the last time Blanche fed?'_

_'Not long ago. Aidan did it. She didn't drink much anyway.'_

They both knew full well that human blood was more satisfying than vampire blood. For one thing, it was fresh; the blood actually circulated through the body properly and was made by the human themselves instead of recycled blood from many humans.

_'Good. We'll need her to get rid of them.'_

_'What'll she have to do with this?'_

_'You'll see. Now, get a move on.' _

With that he broke the telepathic connection.

'Thank god.' He muttered.

He smiled and brought a hand to his forehead. He was actually rid of most of those damn leeches. Sure, they'd been alright to talk to and occasionally hang out with at first, but after their first kills, they got more cocky and arrogant. If they hadn't been killed they would've challenged him for dominance soon. It may not have stopped him from being the head vampire, but it would have meant leaving and finding somewhere else.

'Why I turned a bunch of kids is beyond me.'

It was probably a respect thing. When Max was the head vampire, David and the others had a great respect for him. These brats had no respect for anyone, let alone him. They just lived their lives the way they wanted to until David showed up. For some reason, he had seen potential in the group. They had a lot of spunk. This was probably just because he'd been lonely at the time; the boys had just been murdered by a group of stupid little punks and there was nobody too interesting around. They had seemed to be the only people he would consider talking to.

Within a few days, they had proved their worth. He had turned them and taken them to his place. They lived there and kept David company; but there was only so much of them he could take.

They had been nothing but a thorn in his side for the weeks and months that had passed. They just added to the scorn that burned in his heart since he was defeated. By humans, as well! It was a disgrace. He was a vampire; a higher being. Top of the food chain. It was like a wolf being defeated by a lamb; it was practically unheard of.

At least now he had a chance to vent his anger.

With an excited smirk, he abandoned his chair and left the room, leaving the door ajar. Now he could finally avenge Max and his boys. Sam and his little friends would feel twice as much pain as they had inflicted. David would break their hearts with Blanche's first kill.

He reached her room and opened the door without notice. Blanche was sat in the center, hands on her crossed legs. Her breathing was jagged. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought she was a feral girl. He looked down at her hands. Thanks to her new found strength, she had actually ripped the handcuffs apart. Now they just looked like strange, uncomfortable wristbands. She was staring at him in a curious and hungry way. She needed to feed.

'Hungry, are we?' He said.

She nodded frantically.

'Just wait a little while. There are people coming soon.' He laughed. 'You might know their scent well. Trust me, Blanche. It'll feel great. When I give the word, you can make your first kill.'

She didn't take her eyes from him.

'You're bored in here, are you?'

Another nod from her.

'Well, why don't you come with me. At least there's some light there.'

She stood and quickly walked to him. She followed him into the room with the chair and the fireplace. The light seemed to restore part of her sanity, but she was still full of hunger.

She sat in the corner and had a decent look around.

There was a small pair of antlers on the wall.

'What's with those?' She asked, her voice husky.

He gave them a small glance before sitting down and staring at the fire.

'A reminder of what they did to me. Of what I have to pay back. You understand.'

Her eyebrows knitted together. Who were 'they' and what exactly did he have to 'pay back'. She shrugged.

'Nope.'

He glared and revealed the holes again. With a disgusted nod, she looked away.

There was a lengthy and boring silence. Blanche took to staring at her now longer fingernails, trying to avoid thinking of hunger. Then a familiar scent hit her. She could faintly hear heartbeats.

She suddenly looked up, smiling. Inhaling deeply, she recognised them.

Her friends had returned. David laughed.

'So they're here, huh?' He said. 'Well, we'd better give them a warm welcome. Go and hide.'

'What?'

'Hide.'

'Why?'

'Don't ask why. Just do it.' He glared at her.

She gave a small nod and moved behind a small lump in the corner. Inspecting it, she found a dead body; the same one Aidan had dragged from her room. It's lifeless, steely eyes stared at her, it's mouth wide open. It had a big gash in it's throat. With a smile, she started to feed.

'Thank god for that!' She thought.

Licking her lips, she smiled. Now she didn't have to feed off of any of the others. Looking down, she saw a tattoo on the person's arm. Three Latin words; 'Deus ex machina'.

'God from a machine?' She thought.

She shrugged it off.

'Must be a personal thing.'

...

A/N: OK, guys, sorry that I couldn't update more - as I planned to! - but I had a busy week. I'm really sorry that I won't be able to update more next week, but I will (Attempt) to make it up to you all. Again, sorry! Ah, well, I'll be writing while I'm on holiday - even if I can't get onto a computer - so I can possibly bombard you with reading material.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, and I'll see you in a week!


	11. Death

**Author Note**

**I HAVE RETURNED! **And now have a credit standard grade qualification! (Basically I took an English exam around May and **I ACED IT!**)

I haven't got any recent reviews and nobody answered my question. Does anyone actually read these notes? People have been reading my stories! If you do read my work, can you _PLEASE_ review?! If you don't I can get a little flustered - I end up thinking that nobody likes it at one point or another.

This is one of the longest chapters I've ever written, but I owe you all. Sorry if I bore you or if it's cheesy or anything like that.

Hope you enjoy this next one, and also that you enjoyed the story!

**P.S.** A quick hint - the next one is set _after_ Reign of Frogs and involves a new character!

**Chapter Start**

David continued to stare dreamily into the fire.

Blanche could hear the heartbeats rapidly growing louder and louder. She got excited as she heard footsteps in the corridor.

'They're here!' She sang quietly to herself.

The footsteps became louder and faster. Jeremy entered the room only to be shoved aside by a very angry Edgar.

'Where is she, David?' He growled.

'What do you mean?' A cold, cruel reply.

'You know **exactly** what I mean. Where is Blanche and what have you done to her?'

By this time, everyone had entered the room. Erika, Sam and the Frog brothers now held stakes, holy water guns and scissors, ready to attack when need be. David began to laugh as Jeremy stood beside him, staring at them.

'You are _not_ serious. You think you can kill me** that** easily?'

'What's stopping us?' Sam snapped.

David raised an eyebrow then tilted his head to the corner of the room.

'You can come out now.'

Blanche shoved the corpse away from her and wandered closer, not noticing the trickle of blood left on her chin.

Edgar's macho facade vanished when he saw Blanche. With blood on her face and clothes and a body on the ground, there was no question. Blanche would have to be killed. It was too late to save her. His anger kept growing as he thought about it.

'She wouldn't do that.' He thought. 'Not a snowball's chance in hell. She was forced into it, surely.'

He glared at David and began to charge.

'You monster!' He screamed, aiming the stake for the vampire's chest.

His hand must've jerked. The stake just fell through the hole from the antlers, widening them slightly but not killing him. Growling, David lifted Edgar from his feet by his shirt.

'Nice try.'

With that he threw Edgar to the wall at the other end of the room. He fell to the floor in an unconscious heap. There was a dent in the wall where he had hit it.

'Edgar!' Blanche yelled.

She tried to lunge for David, but Jeremy blocked her way. Her anger twisted her features, bringing out her fangs and claws. Figuring this out, she tore at his arms - which he had wrapped around her to stop her from attacking. He winced in pain as she drew blood.

As she struggled, something flew past her onto the floor. She gasped as he tried to get up but flopped back down in defeat.

'Alan.'

Digging her nails harder into his skin, she kicked him in a sensitive area, making him wince in pain and let her go. Finally pouncing on David, she clawed and kicked at him, distracting him from Sam, who had a bow and arrow ready to kill him.

_Twang!_

The arrow embedded itself in David's chest... narrowly missing his heart again.

David cried out in pain. The arrow was pure Hawthorne - **deadly** to vampires. He tried to pull it from himself, but it just snapped. Beginning to breathe heavily, he shoved Blanche from himself and ran.

'Damn it.' Sam said.

'Hey!' Erika yelled. 'Let me go!'

David had a tight grip on Erika, and holding her above the ground, he left the room, Jeremy following behind. The door slammed and clicked.

Sam tried to open the door. It was locked. With a frustrated growl, he kicked it, narrowly avoiding a bad foot injury.

'What about the guys, Sam?'

He looked to her, a hint of hate in his eyes.

'I'll check on Alan. You check on Edgar.' He snapped. 'And for Christ's sake, don't try to kill anyone else.'

Before she could reply, he wandered to the eldest Frog brother. Feeling a sharp pang, she rushed over to Edgar, who was just beginning to regain consciousness. She couldn't help but fuss over him.

'Edgar? Are you all right?'

'Blanche?' He mumbled, his eyes beginning to open.

'Oh, God, you haven't broken anything, have you? Are you hurt badly?' She stroked his face tenderly, gently examining his limbs.

'Blanche, I-'

'If David's hurt you, I swear I'll-'

'Blanche!' He said, looking deep into her eyes, leaving her speechless. 'I'm fine. Just a little winded, that's all.'

'Winded? After _that_?!'

She pointed to the dent in the wall. Hitting that kind of wall that hard was bound to injure someone.

'It takes more than a wall to- _Ah!_' He began to sit up, but lay back down.

This set Blanche's fussing off again. He had to admit, it did feel good to get this kind of attention. If only it didn't hurt to breathe.

'I think it might be your ribs.' She said.

'_Great_. First you turn into a full vampire, then-'

'Hey! Who said anything about me turning?' She snapped.

'What do you call **this**, then?'

He wiped the blood from her chin with a finger. Then he pointed to the body in the corner.

'All the evidence is there, Blanche. You must've killed that guy.'

She stared at him in disbelief. 'Edgar, do you_ really_ think_ I_ would kill someone?'

'I don't know. But it's pretty easy to believe right now.'

She stood up and walked away from him and towards Alan.

'Is he okay?' She asked.

Alan was sitting up, breathing a little awkwardly.

'He's just winded.' Sam didn't even look at her. 'What about Edgar?'

'He's hurt his ribs. I don't know if they're broken or not though.'

It was easy to see the concern in their eyes. Standing, they walked towards him, leaving Blanche on her own. She sat cross legged, waiting for them.

Soon they came back, Edgar just managing to walk with help from Sam. She kept her back to them.

'Blanche?' Alan said.

'What?' She didn't turn around.

'We've gotta help Erika. Come on.'

'Oh, sure, you'd ask a vampire for help?'

'We don't have time for this, Blanche.' Edgar said. 'Lives are at stake.'

'I didn't kill that guy. Why don't you just accept it? Trust me.'

There was a short pause.

'Alright. But we've gotta test you when we kill David.'

'Well, they would be suspicious.' She thought. 'They'd need more proof.'

'Fine.' She said, rising. 'Let's go.'

...

David began staggering as the arrow took it's toll. His grip had loosened on Erika, but she still couldn't get away. The air outside was cold, the smell of the ocean tainting it. The moon was peeking out from behind a thick blanket of clouds. They walked from the sandy surroundings of the building to a grassy slope.

Jeremy was dawdling behind his leader. Not that he would last much longer. The guy was dying. Soon it would be his responsibility to form a new group of vampires as David had done. Of course, there were more vampires in the group than himself and David; the boy's girlfriends, random waifs and homeless guys... If those idiots were thinking of getting rid of the whole pack, they would have a long night ahead of them.

Hello. Heartbeats. Three strong pulses and a slightly weaker one approaching.

'David, they're coming.'

'Oh, great.' He wheezed. 'Just _great_.'

'You're **dead**, bloodsuckers!' One of the boys cried.

'How imaginative.' Jeremy said, turning around to face them.

Alan and Blanche were rapidly approaching the undead. Jeremy arched his back slightly before lunging at her. Alan kept running towards David, who was a fair distance ahead but walking slowly. Alan pulled a stake from his jacket and prepared to kill him and rescue Erika.

Meanwhile, Erika was getting tired of being captured. Managing to pull the scissors from her pocket again, she rammed them into his stomach repeatedly. With another cry of pain, he dropped her. The scissors remained in his abdomen as he collapsed to the ground. Alan stood in front of him, and he glared up at the slayer.

'Are you gonna come quietly?' The boy asked, looking disgusted.

He shook his head.

'I never surrender.' He managed to growl. 'Especially not to kids.'

He awkwardly stood tall, towering over the boy, who didn't seem to care. Completely calm, Alan aimed a water gun and shot holy water right into David's face.

He grimaced as the vampire crouched again in pain as the water burned his skin. He lifted the stake.

'See you in hell.'

He drove the stake through David's back, making sure to aim directly for the heart. His cry sounded like an animal experiencing it's final, painful moments. He dropped completely to the ground, panting as blood gushed onto the grass where he lay. Then his eyes closed and he stopped screaming. There was complete silence from the corpse.

David was dead.

Blanche felt like a great weight suddenly lifted from her shoulders. She gasped, pausing for a second. Jeremy took his chance and smacked her across the face. Her face shifted from shock to anger and she pushed him with as much force as she could.

He fell back and became impaled on a nearby tree branch. He gawped at her in shock before yelling.

'You haven't gotten rid of us all yet! There are **plenty** more!'

Shaking, he managed to fit in a final scream before he crumbled into ash. The remnants of the vampire flew away in the breeze.

'We did it.' She said, looking from branch to body. 'We actually did it, guys!'

'We still have something to do, Blanche.' Sam said. 'Come here.'

She nodded and walked towards him. He shot a small jet of water on her arm. There was a small pause.

Nothing happened to her arm.

'Told you!' She said.

...

It was a long night of vampire hunting after that - after a short visit to the Frog brother's place, Erika, Alan and Sam stocked up on stakes, holy water and bows and arrows and left Edgar in Blanche's care. He lay in his bed while she fussed over him again.

'I'm sorry.' He said.

'For what?'

'Not believing you. I _love_ you, I should've listened-'

'Edgar.' She said, kissing his cheek softly. 'It's alright. I'm human again. And I love you too. That's all that matters.'

...

She must've fallen asleep at his side. Here was the all too familiar setting of the war. The same strange battle happened; except for one thing. Instead of Edgar slaying Blanche, he staked a vampire that was trying to kill her before taking her in his arms for a moment. The dream version of her looked into her eyes, blissfull.

'_Thank you_.' She mouthed, before running out of sight with Edgar.

...

**A/N:** _Whoa, _this is a long chapter! Sorry, but I just started writing and couldn't stop! Well, that's the end of the story.

Please review, and feel free to guess about the next story! If I told you the title, it'd give too much away though.

Thank you so much for reading, especially Blackfishy and Nightcrawlerlover. It means a lot!


	12. Extra chapter: I'll Protect You

**Author Note**

Hey! Alright, I know I said this story was finished, but I just had to add this chapter! It's been hiding in my documents for a while and I didn't really want to add it as a oneshot. I also wasn't incredibly happy with the original ending.

This would have been the end of the previous chapter, but then again, Edgar's inury would have affected it.

Hope you enjoy this extra little chapter, and thanks for reading!

**Chapter Start**

_A few weeks later..._

Blanche heard a small click. Somebody had come into her room.

She sat up in bed. It was too dark to see anything.

'Who's there?'

The person stroked her cheek gently. She tried to move back, but they captured her in a warm hug, chest to chest.

'It's just me.' Edgar whispered, nuzzling her neck.

She felt him climb into the bed and pull the covers over them in the darkness. She blushed.

'Edgar?' She said, as his nuzzling turned into kissing. 'What're you doing?'

With that he pushed her down onto her back, crouching over her. His fingers ran down her body. She gasped as he pulled her top back, revealing her stomach.

'Oh, my god.' She thought fearfully. 'What's he going to do?'

Her fear soon vanished when he tickled her, making her squirm. She couldn't help but laugh as his fingers brushed her exposed skin lightly and quickly.

'_Edgar_.' She laughed. 'Stop it, I can't breathe.'

His lips met hers in a deep kiss, lowering his body onto hers. He pulled his lips away gently as he moved his hands to her hair.

'What was that for?' She whispered.

His fingers ran through her blond locks. He didn't say anything.

They lay like that for a long time. Eventually he lifted himself to her side and pulled her close, her back against his stomach. She scratched her neck, but kept her hand in place when she felt something. She gasped.

'What's wrong?' Edgar whispered, concern filling his words.

She took his hand from her shoulder and guided him to the spot. He could feel a couple of marks where she'd been bitten before.

'That's just the mark from-'

'I **know**. Shouldn't they be gone by now?'

'They'll take a while to heal. As long as you don't get bitten again, they'll go away.'

'But what if I _am_ bitten again?'

'You won't be.' He whispered, snuggling closer to her. 'I'll protect you. I promise.'

They lay together in a comfortable silence until they fell asleep.


End file.
